Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Go for 2006 (2004)
Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Go for 2006 (キャプテン翼 ROAD TO 2002→ GO FOR 2006), fully titled Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Go for 2006 ~ Zasetsu no Hate no Taiyo: Hyuga Kojiro Monogatari in Italy (キャプテン翼ROAD TO 2002→ GO FOR 2006 挫折の果ての太陽 日向小次郎物語 in ITALY, captain tsubasa road to 2002 go for 2006 zasetsu no hate no taiyou hyuuga kojirou monogatari in italy, translated as Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Go for 2006 ~ The sun at the end of frustrations: Kojiro Hyuga story in Italy), is a 5-part extra story of the "Road to 2002" storyline. The title makes allusion to the then-future Germany 2006 World Cup, although the manga itself doesn't mention it. The story is compiled in the final volume of the Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 manga. In this version, the story is simply called Zasetsu no Hate no Taiyo: Hyuga Kojiro Monogatari in Italy without making a distinction with the Go for 2006 moniker. These chapters serve as the epilogue of the "Road to 2002" storyline. The main focus are the events after Hyuga decided to go to Serie C1 AC Reggiana to improve his skills in Road to 2002. The story was originally published in Shueisha's seinen magazine Weekly Young Jump from issue #19 to #24 of 2004 (cover date #2004-04-22 on sale 2004-04-08 to #2004-05-27 on sale 2004-05-13 respectively). Serialization Story While training diligently alone n the practice field of Reggiana in order to fix his body imbalance and return to Serie A's Juventus, someone is watching Hyuga. That person turns out to be Reggiana captain Iuliano Gozza, a former Serie A player, whom Hyuga meets during the team practice in which they were put as opponents by decision of coach Matilda Jinnosuke. This makes Hyuga happy as he now has a defined objective: getting past Gozza and scoring a goal. After training following Juventus physical coach Mazzintini's notes, Hyuga goes jogging to the city to find something to eat. He find the Ristorante 21 and decides to try to eat there, despite some apprehension due to not being dressed in a proper manner. The chef and boos of the place turns out to be Gozza, who allows Hyuga to enter and gives him plenty of high quality Italian dishes. Gozza explains that the restaurant is a side business since he isn't a young player and he has to think what to do when he retires. Hyuga is surprised since he only entered because the food smelled good, not because someone told him of Gozza's shop. Gozza's ambition is to make Reggiana, where he was born, be promoted to Serie A before retiring, so he counts on Hyuga to do his part. Gozza does not allow Hyuga to pay for the meal, so, as thanks, Hyuga says that during training he will get past Gozza and score. When Hyuga leaves, Gozza notices that Hyuga came running from a long distance and also hears a strange sound. When Hyuga returns to his place, it is revealed that he has been wearing heavy metal chains in order to fix his body balance while training... Gallery Weekly_Young_Jump_2004_19.jpg|''Weekly Young Jump'' #19 (2004) Weekly_Young_Jump_2004_20.jpg|''Weekly Young Jump'' #20 (2004) Weekly_Young_Jump_2004_21·22.jpg|''Weekly Young Jump'' #21·22 (2004) Weekly_Young_Jump_2004_23.jpg|''Weekly Young Jump'' #23 (2004) Weekly_Young_Jump_2004_24.jpg|''Weekly Young Jump'' #24 (2004) Category:Manga Category:Manga short-stories Category:Side Stories